Stuck in a Vent
by Springtrap Prime
Summary: Springtrap wants to play his usual game of hunt the guard. But when he uses the vent he gets... Stuck. And he needs help. Silly Springtrap. (Small GoldieTrap moments.)


**(Hey mates, I was just daydreaming when this though came into my head: What if Springtrap got stuck in the vent? I'd think that'll be funny. So here we go.)**

 **(I own nothing of FNAF except OCs or OC names. You get what I'm saying.)**

Springtrap woke up from his nap, it was 12am. The guard will be here anytime soon, he no longer hated the guard; they were friends now, but he still loves hunting him down. But he would no longer try to hurt him.

"Yarr matey Spring, what ye be doing?" **(My best shot at a pirate accent haha)** Springtrap looked at .

"Just getting up for my game with the guard." His voice was low and dark, not like it used to be. It used to be so soft and sweet.

"That sounds like an idea matey, I'll get the crew." And with that floated away. Springtrap thought about his tactic for the night. Run and jump? No. Sneak around the arcades? No. Rely on the phantoms? Nah he used that last night. Vent? Oh, he hasn't used them in a while, but it does seem to be getting stuffier in there. Ah what the heck. Springtrap was about to crawl in when he heard.

"Springtrap?" He froze up; his mechanical heart started pumping hard. He slowly turned around.

"Y-yes master Puppet?" He was terrified of that thing, his phantom version not so much but THE Puppet is what he's scared of. The Puppet once thought Springtrap was still the purple guy, and made him suffer greatly for it. He has tried so hard to fix his mistake but Springtrap was too scared of him.

"Please stop fearing me." His voice used to be that of a child's, but his voice aged normally into that of a grown man. He had lived his whole life as a puppet. He hated what that man did to them all, especially Springtrap, who now has to live with his decaying body inside him. Springtrap nodded faintly and went to find another vent.

The guard had sat at his desk and brought up the computer. He put the speaker to his mouth.

"All right Springy let's see what you've got." The guard looked into the camera and saw Springtrap; he was pulling faces at him. The guard chuckled and grabbed the microphone.

"Would the circus like to take its crazy rabbit back?" Springtrap stuck his tongue out at him and ran off. The guard searched the cameras to try and find the rabbit. Then he heard the vents. He switched to the vent cameras and found Springtrap. He sealed the vent and he heard Springtrap cursing at him. He let out a small laugh as Springtrap had his little hissy fit.

Springtrap began to crawl backwards but he placed his leg too far under his belly and got stuck. Springtrap tried to move his leg but it wouldn't budge.

"Ah s*it" He grumbled.

"Umm Mike?" Mike heard Springtrap's voice and put the camera back on.

"Yeah Springs."

"I'm stuck." Mike went into a full laughing fit when he saw Springtrap was, well, trapped.

"Oh that's funny!" Mike said over the speaker.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Springtrap mumbled.

"Um Trap?" Springtrap's ears perked up and his cheeks flushed.

"Uhh. H-hi Golds…" Golden Freddy, or Golds, was his major crush. Ever since Golds was added to the attraction he couldn't help but stutter and feel like he was 100 degrees.

"Are you okay?" Golds asked.

"Huh? Um y-yeah I am uh I'm fine. Perfectly f-fine."

"Really? Cause you seem pretty stuck." Golds said.

"Um yeah, a-about t-that… Where are you?" Springtrap asked.

"Behind you, looking through the vents that is." Springtrap froze, the thought of Golds looking at his butt made his cheeks feel as if they were on fire.

"Uhhh! C-c-can y-y-you g-get some h-help?" Springtrap asked.

"Don't worry, Foxy came in before and I asked him to get the others." Mike said over the speaker, still giggling.

"Yarr matey. We'll have ye out in no time." said. and laughed at Springtrap's predicament. Puppet and Golds weren't exactly sure what to do.

"Um, can someone please help me?" Springtrap said. Puppet and Golds were the only ones who could get in there and physically move Springtrap, Mike would set off the springlocks if he went in there and got his hands stuck in one of the many tares in Springtrap's suit.

"I'll go." Golden Freddy said as he climbed in.

"Spring, it's just me. I'm going to try and pull you out." Golds said as he grabbed Springtrap's waist. Springtrap blushed madly as he tried to wiggle his leg out from under his belly.

"Marion, could you help me pull Springtrap out?" Golden Freddy asked, Puppet nodded and pulled on Golds' legs. Mike arrived and pulled Puppet's shoulder. Springtrap felt his leg pop out from under him and the four of them sprung out of the vent and hit the floor.

"Yay!" Mike said as he got up.

"Ye alright laddie?" Foxy asked Springtrap.

"I'm fine Captain." Springtrap replied with a smirk.

"Thanks." Springtrap said to Puppet, he smiled and nodded at the rabbit before floating away. Springtrap turned to Golden Freddy.

"Um… Thank you." He said. Golds smiled.

"Your welcome." Mike groaned.

"My god Spring just tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

"NOTHING!" Springtrap shouted and he bolted away. Everyone laughed while Golds just sighed a smile.

 **(Just a short silly story to cure my boredom. If anyone wants to use this idea go ahead just give me credit okay? Later mates!)**


End file.
